Losing Rachel Berry
by MssWriter
Summary: Rachel moved to New York without Finn. She returns one day and they meet by chance. Will the love they lost return? Or will old wounds be too much to endure.
1. Prologue

**Okay guys! I am officially a total Gleek! I've seen every episode, and I can't wait all the way til April for the next episode, there fore I'm beginning a new story because there's only so many times you can watch the New York episode before it begins to get old. :P Anyways! Enjoy and don't forget to leave a review! I love them :)**

* * *

><p>He held his hands over her eyes, as she anticipated the surprise he'd promised. Tonight would be their last night together. This time tomorrow Rachel would be in her new apartment in New York, alone.<p>

"Can I open my eyes?" She whispered.

"Almost, one second. Keep your eyes closed" Finn replied.

He removed his hands from her eyes, glancing back every so often to make sure she complied. The couple had decided a long distance relationship almost always ends poorly. They didn't want to cause so much pain for one another, which left breaking up the inevitable card that kept coming up. Rachel would be off in New York, leaving Finn in Lima Heights to run Burt's Tire Shop.

"Open them." Finn said wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Rachel gasped when she finally opened her chocolate brown orbs. They stood in Finn's bedroom, completely illuminated by candles and a few snowflake Christmas lights. Rose petals lead a path directly to his double bed, which also was plastered in the crimson petals. She spun around in his arms to face him.

"I don't want to leave you Finn. I love you too much. Maybe I should stay here with _you_." Rachel spoke in a gentle tone.

"Rach… I'm not going to be the person who steals away your dreams. We'd live in regret for the rest of our lives. I can't do that to you, _because _I love you." Finn said mournfully.

"But you are my dream! Well apart of it at least…" The sound of her voice broke his heart, she sounded so sad.

Finn wanted nothing more than too be with her forever. There were so many things he wanted to say to her; don't go, you can't leave me, I need you. Instead he said,

"I love you." Because they both new no matter what, she was leaving in the end anyways.

"Now let's stop focusing on the inevitable and start focusing on us and our last night together." Finn said with the best smile he could muster.

She kissed him like she'd never kissed him before. He scared Finn how much he felt Rachel Berry in that kiss, seeping into his heart. Rachel's word from the end of last year rang through his brain, 'I'm going to New York, and I'm never coming back."

Finn scooped her up in his arms and carried her to his bed. As he set her down gently she kissed him again, pulling him down with her. She began to unbutton his shirt before he stopped her,

"Are you sure you want to do this? Right before you leave?" Finn questioned.

She grabbed either side of his face and looked into his eyes,

"Finn Hudson, There is no one I'd rather be here with on my last night than you. We should spend our time commemorating the love we share." He nodded down to her and kissed her again, this time not stopping.

_The next morning…_

It was cruel and unfair to have such an awful, dreadful day follow such an amazing one. When he woke up the next morning with Rachel still wrapped around his body, his heart didn't fill up with love, and happiness as it usual did. Today, his heart felt heavy and painful. He looked down at the beautiful girl in his arms and kissed her forehead lightly. He looked at the clock and realized he only have one hour left with her.

Normally on days he actual got to wake up with her, he would lay there for hours just enjoying the feel of how complete he felt by her. Today though, he would have to say goodbye to her. He would never feel her in his arms again, he'd never get to see her beautiful face in the morning, make-up smudged and hair messed from a passion filled night. Finn shook the feelings building up and brushed his hand on the side of her face, waking her up.

"Come on baby. Let's spend as much time together as we can." She nodded, the peaceful sleep look on her face vanishing as the words fell from his lips.

_Airport 7:15 am_

As he pulled into the parking lot of the dreaded airport everything finally hit him. It was like a whirlwind of reality hit him all at once. As she reached to unbuckle her seatbelt, he broke. Finally after all this time, he let the tears roll down his face as he brokenly sobbed. He finally was able to look at her. Her body was fully facing him in her seat. Hers eyes watered as she sat absolutely still.

"God Rach…" He sobbed.

"I can't loose you. And I know I'm supposed to be the strong one here… but I can't be strong anymore. You're leaving! You're really leaving!" He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop the flow of tears. This wasn't the image he'd hoped to send her off with.

"I…" He began again but was cut off by his own sob.

"I love you too Finn." Rachel said, reading his mind once again, possibly for the last time.

"Just promise me… Don't forget about all of us in Lima Heights once you see your names in bright flashing lights." He smirked, knowing she could never do such a thing.

"I could never forget you Finn… even if I wanted too." She replied, tears now rolling down her own face.

"Good-bye Finn…" She said before pulling him in for one last kiss.

As she got out of the car, he watched her walk away. Something rose in his chest, panic. He flew out of the car and ran to her, catching her just before she opened the large metal double doors. Rachel spun to face him as he called her name, tears still falling down her face. He grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Marry me." He stated.

"What?" Rachel squeaked.

"I want to come with you. We can be together Rachel… it doesn't have to end this way! I don't care what I'm doing for a living Rach… as long as it's with you!" He knew the moment he blurted the stupid question what her answer would be and the look on her face didn't help his conclusion.

They'd already explored the option of Finn coming with her,

"Finn… baby listen ok? I can't bring you with me and you know that. I need to do this all of my own. I can't drag you into that life because I love you. It's selfish and when you have as much love as we do… there's no room to be selfish." She said, voice breaking.

He nodded closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I have to go now Finn." She said before kissing him.

She began to walk away, but paused for a moment too look back at him. For a millisecond he thought maybe she'd changed her mind. She would come running back over to him and they'd never have to be apart. He watched as she disappeared into crowd.

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know this is more of an epilogue, don't worry Finchel WILL be back! :) R&amp;R<strong>


	2. Reunited

_About 10 Years Later…_

_Rachel_

It had been so long since Rachel had last been to Lima she'd forgotten how small it was compared to New York. It was Christmas time and although being Jewish meant no actual Christmas for the Berry's it did however give them all a few days off for a long awaited visit. Rachel never came to Lima Heights anymore it was her fathers who came too New York, she always made up an excuse for her absence the in town.

The only difference of her being in this small town was her status. She now had to wear sun glasses around, everywhere. And yes, even inside. Strict rules of her agent, Kathy. No matter how many times Rachel tried to convince Kathy the people of Lima were most definitely _not_ interested in fanning over her, of all people. Rachel glanced around her and saw there was no one in site. She carefully slid off her glasses and slipped them into her thick trench coat before entering the store in front of her.

Rachel went to the grocery store she and her family used to visit, her fathers had run out of tofu for supper. It was Christmas Eve so it was getting close to closing time. Rachel walked down the meat section, keeping her eyes off bloody flesh surrounding her until she arrived at the section desired. Just as she picked up the tofu she came for she heard a voice behind her, one she never thought she'd hear again. The packaged tumbled to the floor,

"I thought you said you were never coming back to Lima…" She heard in his familiar cheeky tone.

_Finn_

Finn was picking up the finishing touches his mother had requested for Christmas supper. He was celebrating with Kurt, Burt and of course his mother. Finn was still as single as ever. Sure since _she_ left he'd dated around, even fallen in love once. But nobody could compare to Rachel.

He felt pathetic, still obsessed with his high-school sweet heart it had been nearly ten years and he still hadn't gotten over her. Every woman that walked into his life he had to compare with Rachel. He sighed knowing he was letting her consume his thoughts once again so he shook his head and walked into the grocery store.

He skimmed the isles and got a few things. As he rounded the last item on the list, he froze. There she stood, reading the labels of that damn tofu she loved so much. Finn felt like all the air was pushed out of his lungs as he darted back into the previous isle. He'd pictured this moment every day since she left. But he never thought it would actually happen. Finn was so nervous; he didn't know what to do. 'Snap out of it before she's gone you idiot!' He scolded in his head.

"I thought you said you were never coming back to Lima…" He said, trying his best to be his usual "charming" self.

At first she didn't turn around. He thought for a moment she hadn't heard him, or worse she was ignoring him. Finns heart thumped in his chest waiting for her to look at him. Just as he was about to say something else, she looked over at him past her shoulders eyes a little glossy.

"Finn…" She gasped, now turning around completely.

She didn't run into his arms like he'd imagined so many times. They didn't share a long over due, heart wrenching kiss. Rachel just stood there, hands glued to her sides staring into his eyes. He opened his mouth and willed the words to come out. She thankfully could still read his mind and spoke for him,

"I've been fine Finn. What about you?" She said with a grin.

"Uh- I've been good, keeping busy." He replied lamely

"That's great Finn! I've been-" She began but he cut her off.

"Living your dream?" Finn smiled at her.

"Well for the most part… Yes." Rachel replied.

"How long you in town for?" Finn questioned.

"Two weeks." Finn tried not to show his excitement. He didn't want to seem desperate.

"Great, well we should catch up sometime. I've really got to buy…" She paused before realizing, the tofu had landed on the ground.

"This!" She finished, picking it up.

"Why don't you come over for supper tonight?" Finn said, a little too quickly for his liking.

"Finn, its Christmas Eve! I'm sure you want to spend the night with your family."

He fought the urge to tell her just how much he wished she _was_ his family. Finn glanced away for a moment, trying to think of something, anything to get her to spend some time with him. He looked down then back up at her, empty handed.

"Well alright. I'll see you around Rachel." He said sounding a little upset but he could care less.

"Alright…" She said sadly, eyes adverted.

After he had purchased all of his items he walked out of the store examining how empty the parking lot was. He glanced over and saw Rachel standing outside her car, kicking its tires. Her arms flailed in a frustration and Finn had to stifle a laugh. He missed his drama queen.

"Rachel?" He said nearing her.

"What?" Rachel yelled.

She spun around and gave him an apologetic smile,

"Sorry… It's just this stupid car! My agent _forced_ me to take it instead of _my_ car! She went on for hours about how appearance is everything now! Idiot!" She shrieked, kicking the car again, with apparently too much force.

"Ow, ow, ow!" She cried, grabbing her foot.

Finn chuckled putting his bags on the ground. He walked over to her, put both hands on her shoulders. She dropped her foot, looking at him in the eyes. It was as if all that time had never happened, as if despite everything they'd been through over the years was suddenly worth it.

"You ok?" He asked, eyes soft.

"Fine…" She said dreamily.

He leaned down into her, feeling as if magnets were pulling their lips together. Her eyes closed for a moment before snapping open with a gasp.

"Finn…" She said sadly.

"What's wrong Rach? I really missed you."

"I- I missed you too. It's just… I'm seeing someone." Rachel said, looking at her feet.

"I'm sorry- it's just you'd think it would be everywhere by now…" Finn replied, defeated.

"Yes… that's actually a lot harder to do than you would think." She chuckled and he grinned.

He missed her laugh probably the most… almost the most. Finn smiled to himself remembering how he'd used to make her laugh, just so he could hear it. It made him miss her more, even as she stood before him. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and make up for lost time. Finn felt like such an idiot for not following Rachel to New York, she was the most amazing thing that ever walked into his life and he blew it.

"So you need a ride home or what?" Finn asked.

"That's a start I suppose! How am I going to get this piece of shit to run again! I'll be stranded!" Rachel cursed.

The sound of Rachel Berry swearing was both shocking, and extremely _hot. _Finn just grinned down at her for awhile trying to send her a psychic message. Rachel looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Rachel asked, raising a brow.

Finn shook his head and grabbed her hand, doing his best to ignore the warm feeling he got while his seemingly giant hand clasped her tiny one. He dragged her to his truck before instructing her to get in.

_Rachel _

They drove for above five minutes before Finn pulled his old beast into the parking lot of what _used_ to be '_Burt's Tire Shop_'. While the building was nearly the same, the sign at been replaced with a sign that read _'Finn's Automotive Repairs'_ Rachel beamed at Finn, happy he seemed to have found his calling.

"Oh wow! Congratulations Finn! Why didn't you tell me?" She squealed.

"Oh like you told me about that _'amazing, life-changing, first call back'_ that I had to listen to Kurt ramble on about for months?" Finn said, voice edging on anger.

"Finn… we weren't exactly on speaking terms… Things were…" Rachel began, uncertainly.

"Amazing before you left! I feel like we cut each out just because you moved away." Finn said looking genuinely sad.

"I'm sorry Finn… You're right. From now on we will talk all the time! I'll even bore you about my musical career!" Rachel said, trying not to sound too pleased he wanted to speak with her more.

She dazed off for a moment when Finn had called her for the first time, two weeks into her new life.

_FLASHBACK_

_Rachel sat on her bed, extremely nervous for her first day of class the next day. She kept staring at her phone, willing him to call her. She thought about him every minute she'd been in New York. Rachel knew that if he was there in that moment, he would wrap his arms around her and say,_

"_You can do anything Rach… You're my star." With the biggest grin he could come up with before kissing her solidly on the mouth, completely reassuring her._

_Just like magic her phone began to ring. She looked down with excitement, believing he'd heard her pleas in some amazing, romantic way._

"_Hi!" She said happily into the phone._

"_Rachel… I can't do this! I can't keep thinking about you all the time. I need to be with you. I'm coming to New York; I'm going to live with you!" Finn said slurring his words._

"_Are you drunk?" Rachel scoffed._

"_Maybe… But baby I miss you… I need you!" He cooed._

_Suddenly she was crying, she missed him too but this wasn't what she needed. What she needed was to pretend this whole situation wasn't happening, to feel ok again. At that moment while she and Finn cried together on the phone she realized she would never be able to move on if she had to listen to his sweet voice over the phone sounding so sad every day. _

_She moved here, knowing she'd be alone and she was going to stick to her decision. No matter how hard it was, because this is what she expected. Rachel decided at that moment she needed to pursue her knew life, alone. As painful as it may be, it was a lot less painful than to hear his broken sobs over the phone._

_END FLASHBACK_

"You ok?" Finn said bringing her back from her trip down memory lane.

"Mhm… fine." She mumbled nodding, finally realizing that they were in front of her fathers home.

"So…?" Finn asked staring at her.

"So?" She squeaked.

He chuckled before replying, "Lunch on boxing day? I know you'll be busy for Christmas." He winked.

She smiled "Sounds great Finn."

"Oh! And don't forget, I'll have your car fixed sometime tomorrow!" He added leaving her to wonder how much of their conversation she'd missed.

"Tomorrow's Christmas Finn! You can't spend the day alone fixing my vehicle!" She said.

"Well… Then maybe you'll have to come visit me while I'm fixing her up." He gave her his famous lopsided grin. How could she say no to that face?

* * *

><p><strong>AN What did you think? Did Finn come off too sappy? Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts! Also, next chapter will go a bit more into Rachel's new fling... or is it more than just a fling? Dun dun DUHH! :P**


	3. Broken

_Rachel_

Rachel rolled over on her old double bed. Her room's décor was the exact as she'd left it. Even now, she couldn't believe how childish the tiny bedroom looked to her now. When she actually willed herself to open her eyes, the bubble gum pink walls stung her eyes while the sun cascaded unto them. Rachel groaned before covering up her eyes with her blanket.

Suddenly she heard her phone go off on the white nightstand next to her bed. Rachel stretched a tiny arm out and flipped open her phone. A good morning text from Finn, Rachel had really missed those.

'G'mornin, Rach. At the shop being lonely on x-mas! Where is my helper? ;)

- Finn

'Be there in twenty'

- Rachel

She replied quickly before pulling herself out of her bed, stretching her arms in the air. Rachel walked over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a warm, fuzzy egg shell white sweater. She brushed her hair and only added some mascara before she was ready to go. Rachel glanced at the golden ring sitting on top of her dresser. She took a deep breath before slipping the ring back on her finger. She looked down at her phone realizing she had another text.

'Outside. Hurry up diva ;)' – Finn

She rolled her eyes at his diva comment before flouncing down the steps to her old home. Rachel announced to her fathers that she would be home in a few hours and would see them for supper. She left without further questioning. Rachel knew she was nearly thirty but she never thought her fathers would _ever_ stop butting their nose in her business, it just seemed like their job.

When she saw him sitting in the truck her heart glowed. It was almost like old times, aside from a different truck and ten years of age added to their features. Rachel opened the door and hopped in greeting him happily.

_Finn_

The minute he saw her walk out of the house his breath hitched. She looked so beautiful, and mature. It wasn't like he actually expected her to continue to wear skirts and reindeer sweaters, no matter how much he loved them. He knew they had both grown up, still he couldn't keep his eyes off her. As she pulled herself into his half-ton truck she beamed at him a chipper,

"Hi Finn!"

The rest of the drive was relatively quiet, he didn't mind as long as she was in his presence nothing mattered. Finn wished he would have figured that out all those years ago, instead of a little bit more every day of his miserable life. He hated running the tire shop, he hated Lima, he hated being without her so why was he still here? Why hadn't he gone to New York and tell her!

He started to think back to the night when he nearly did go visit her. It was long after he met Emma Harring, the only other women he could ever let himself fall in love with.

_FLASHBACK_

"All you _ever _talk about is that girl your _still_ obsessed with! It's been four years, get over it!" She shrieked at him.

"I _am_ over it!" He bit back at her.

"Really? Is that why nearly every time we make love you call out _her_ name? Or how about the fact we've been together a year, two weeks ago and all you could say was 'Rachel and me were together for a year and a half. Not I love you baby, or here's your gift!" She was now screaming at him.

"I knew it! This is all about me not getting you a stupid gift! You told me not to get you anything!" He said, voice nearly matching her level of anger.

"I lied! God this isn't even about some stupid gift. It's about you, me and apparently that idiotic brunette you're so enthralled with!" She snapped.

"She isn't an idiot! I am, for ever believing I could be with someone like you!" He hissed back.

The next two hours consisted of a lot of flying objects, broken plates and packing. Emma left seemingly as quickly as she came. The only difference between her and the rest of the women he'd dated over the years was he actually loved her. It did hurt to watch her leave, like the rest but could he really blame him?

_END FLASHBACK_

He would never see Emma again; she moved the L.A. and never contacted him again. After that he pondered for a moment whether she actually loved him or not, deciding it was better to just pretend that the first 6 months of their relationship was pure bliss and he wasn't exactly lying.

Things with Emma in the beginning _were_ amazing. The only problem was how _similar_ she was to Rachel. Both; petite, long brown hair, amazing chocolate brown eyes and of course both had an amazing singing voice.

Finn had been working on Rachel's car for about forty-five minutes when he finally noticed something. As she stared off into the distance he noticed her playing with something absent-mindedly on her left hand, his heart dropped to his stomach when he saw a ring placed on her ring finger.

"So…" He said standing up off the oily ground.

"Quite the rock you got there." Finn tried, glancing at the intimidating diamond.

"Oh…" She said ashamed.

"I'm sorry it's just, I don't get to wear the thing very often. Keeping us a secret and all I just… wanted to try it out." She finished sadly.

"Why _are_ you keeping it a secret?" Finn asked sceptically.

"Because- well- we- To be honest… I'm not quite sure." Rachel shook her head.

"I mean it was Jessie's idea. I suppose at first it made sense, with the media and all that. But now… it just sort of seems like he's ashamed of me. It's been 6 months and he _still_ won't let me wear the damned thing." Rachel continued.

"Jessie Saint James?" He choked out.

She looked regretfully at him as rage burned threw his stomach. Finn couldn't look at her any more. Learning she was engaged was hard enough, knowing it was to some ass hole from high school was worse. He put a stop to the jealousy bubbling up in his stomach,

"Are you happy?" He questioned, knowing this would be the only thing that could make this horrible situation any worse.

"I like to think so. I mean I've got everything I've ever wanted, well almost everything." Rachel replied, looking him in the eyes.

He walked over to her and froze for a moment, taking her hands in his.

"All I ever wanted was for you too be happy Rach. Come here." He said wrapping his arms around her.

He missed feeling how tiny she felt in his arms. His long arms held her protectively to his body, shading her from the real world just for a moment. Finn's heart began to ache for her, tears stinging the backs of his eyes for the first time in five years. He promised himself he wouldn't cry for her anymore, no matter how much he loved and missed her.

Finn hadn't realized how long they'd been embraced for; as he pulled away he looked deeply into her eyes. He froze as he saw something in her eyes, something familiar and warm. They stayed that way for awhile, arms draped over each others body staring into each others eyes.

"I- I still love you Rachel. I never stopped." Finn said wanting to kiss her so badly.

She apparently could still read his mind because she began to lean up into him, their lips barely reaching before Finn place both hands on the side of her beautiful face and closed the small distance.

_Rachel_

The look in his eyes, she knew what was going to happen. At that moment she didn't care about anything, her career, her fiancé, nothing but Finn and the gravity pulling them together again.

If she was being truthful to herself, she knew the moment his arms were around her waist she would be kissing him by the time they pulled away. It was like the tether Finn had explained to her all those years ago was being pulled rapidly from it's center causing both of them to crash into each other at increasing speed and impact.

Their lips washed over each, hands wandering other each others body. Suddenly Rachel was very glad it was Christmas and no other people would be in the shop for the rest of the day.

_A Few Hours Later…_

Rachel sat up rapidly to the sound of her cell phone ringing. As she stood from the ground she pulled Finn's shirt closer to her body covering herself. Her heart began to rapidly beat when she realized who was calling her. She placed a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes as she placed the phone next to her ear.

"Hey Jessie…" She said, voice shaking.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Alright! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Don't forget to review! Let me know your thoughts, ideas or pretty much anything story related! :)**


	4. Shooting Star

_Last Chapter…_

_Rachel sat up rapidly to the sound of her cell phone ringing. As she stood from the ground she pulled Finn's shirt closer to her body covering herself. Her heart began to rapidly beat when she realized who was calling her. She placed a hand to her forehead and closed her eyes as she placed the phone next to her ear._

_"Hey Jessie…" She said, voice shaking._

* * *

><p><em>Finn<em>

After Rachel apologized numerous times for not answering his previous calls she hung up the phone. He could tell she was upset; tears were beginning to bundle in her eyes. Even after all the time that had passed he still couldn't bear to see her cry; so he walked over and wrapped his arms around her. Rachel stood frigid beneath him; he was beginning to get confused. She pulled from him with a shriek,

"Finn! I just _cheated_ on my fiancé with my _ex boyfriend!" She hissed at me._

Suddenly his head was spinning and he couldn't focus on her. He backed away sitting down, his heart began to ache again. How could she do this too him? He shook his head at her while she continued to babble on about how a one night stand is going to ruin her marriage, her reputation, everything she had; as she frantically threw her clothes on.

"Jesus! Rachel stop it!" Finn yelled suddenly standing up, throwing his hands into the air.

"I wouldn't have done it if I knew it would have meant nothing to you!" Finn said shaking his head.

He felt so frustrated and confused, she had_ kissed_ him. _Rachel kissed him_. She began the entire thing and now she was blaming him for her infidelities. Finn's heart felt like it was breaking all over again. She stood before him shocked; tears rolled down her face. Her lip trembled before she spoke,

"Finn I love you… But my life is in New York. I've spent too many years getting over you to just fall back into our old ways." She finished.

"I never got over you Rachel. You were the only reason I loved Lima so much." Finn tried, one last time.

"I just need sometime to think ok?" Rachel replied.

"I can't keep waiting around for you Rachel. You need to make a decision before you leave ok? You can't just leave me here again with me thinking there might be a possibility of us ever being together again." His voice shook as he spoke, because the truth was he'd wait forever for this woman.

She nodded quickly before leaving the building, claiming she would call a cab for a ride home.

_Boxing Day_

As Finn sat in his room getting prepared to go pick up Rachel; in her now fully functioning vehicle he remembered something. Something he'd hidden away in the bottom dresser in the very back, underneath his oldest socks nine years ago. He quickly jumped up off his bed and made a beeline for his dresser. Finn opened the bottom drawer and held his breath, pulling out a small red box with a golden ribbon on top.

He opened the box and finally let his breath out. It was a medium sized golden star hanging from a gold chain. In the middle of it in pink glitter dusk read '_Rachel' _Finn smiled and flipped it over. He remembered having troubles with what to have it engraved with. He smirked when he read the line, _'You'll always be my star, near or far. –Finn'_ It brought him back to a few months after she'd left.

_FLASHBACK_

_Finn was beginning to get worried. He'd try to contact Rachel several times; when he did actually speak to her she would give him an excuse to hang up each time, sounding sadder than before. So he decided he would visit Rachel for Christmas, from what he gathered from her fathers this would be their first Hanukah apart. He saved for months to buy the perfect gift for her._

_One month before Christmas would arrive Finn deciding he would be best to buy her gift as soon as possible; as soon as he entered the mall he regretted waiting this long to purchase it. Finn shook his head and pushed past the crowded mall in search of the least busy store. He smirked as he remembered her words, _

'_Finn! You always have to purchase Christmas gifts two months in advance if you want to find the perfect present!'_

_After twenty minutes or so he noticed a store that only had a few customers inside so he stepped in. Although Finn wasn't quite sure what he wanted to get for her, he decided this shop had a lot of items that would suit her taste. He had to remember to bring her here someday, if he ever got the opportunity._

"_Hi! Can I help you?" A rather high pitched voice chirped at him._

_He jumped in surprise and looked down at the rather short girl standing before him. She had bright blonde hair and very blue eyes, he smiled down at her._

"_Actually, I'm looking for a gift for someone special." Finn said._

"_Oh! For your girlfriend?" She squealed, head cocked to the side._

"_Uh, you could say that I guess." He blushed as he spoke._

"_Awe! Well what does she like?" The petite girl questioned._

"_Well, she loves gold stars; and anything sparkly really." Finn said with a grin._

"_Oh I know! Here look!" She jumped up and speed walked over behind the glass cabinet with the cash register placed on it._

_She held up a medium sized gold star, he smiled._

"_It's really nice. But she has plenty gold star necklaces!" Finn replied, scanning over the rest of the items._

"_Ah, but does she have a gold star _personally_ designed by her boyfriend?" She grinned._

"_You could do that?" He asked, beginning to like the idea._

"_What kind of shop do you think you walked into?" She said with a laugh pointing to the sign._

'_Personalize any piece of jewellery!' He chuckled and just knew what Rachel would love._

_It was finally December and Finn was getting nervous. Finn decided he would call and tell her his plan to visit. He didn't want her to freak out, or worse not be home at all. When he finally got up the nerve he picked his cell phone up and dialled her number._

"_Finn?" Was her groggy greeting._

"_Rachel, how are you?" Finn asked excited he had gotten through on the first try._

"_Exhausted, listen I've got to get going…" Rachel began but Finn cut her off._

"_Just wait a second! I'm coming to see you for Christmas." Finn said excitedly._

_Her only reply was her completely silence._

"_Well, don't you want me to visit? I've been saving for a ticket and everything." Finn said trying to stir Rachel from her silence._

"_Finn, I can't keep doing this. You must have gotten the point. I can't be anything with you anymore, it hurts too much. We're just torturing ourselves. We need to move on. I'm sorry I love you. I've got to go Finn. I'm really sorry." He couldn't tell if she was crying or just tired._

_He sat on the sofa to his apartment staring down at the box in hand, throwing it across the room with a frustrated scream. Later that night he picked it up from the ground and stuffed it in his drawer so he would _never_ have to remember the feeling of that night._

_END FLASHBACK_

He frowned, indeed remembering the feeling he felt the morning of their last phone conversation. What made matters worse was she was right. They couldn't be friends if they weren't together, it only lead to further heart break. He through his head back dramatically before standing up and laughing; she was beginning to rub off on him again. He stuffed the box into his pocket and left his apartment.

Rachel and Finn finally arrived at the Lima Bean after a few awkward moments of silence. They sat across from each other, both refusing to look at each other in the eye. Finn's heart was racing as he tried to muster up the courage to give her the gift he'd bought all those years ago.

Rachel had yet to speak to him and Finn was beginning to get frustrated. 'How can she just sit there, acting as if nothing happened' Finn thought bitterly.

"Rachel, I can't apologize for what happened. I won't." Finn said firmly.

"I know. I'm just trying to figure out what happened. I'm just so confused." Rachel replied.

Finn sighed and shook his head. He pulled the box from his pocket and handed it too her. She paused, eyeing him. After a few moments she still hadn't opened the box so Finn finally spoke,

"I bought this for you for Christmas a few years ago. I guess I never got around to giving it to you." He said lightly, smiling.

Rachel finally grasped the box in her hands, examining it's wrapping before opening it. She gasped, and Finn could only hope that meant she liked it. Rachel ran a finger over the face before turning it around. Thick, wet tears suddenly began rolling down her cheeks. Finn knew the words were familiar to her and he was glad she was moved by them, but he still wasn't quite sure why she was crying.

Just the day before she acted as if she didn't care about him, so why did a few words upset her so much? Finn fiddled with his hands while he sat in silence. After a few more minutes Rachel shot up from her seat and ran out of the Lima Bean before Finn could even blink. He threw a twenty on the table and took off after her. She stood outside, hyperventilating. He walked over to her cautiously.

Finn didn't know if she would allow him hug her, or touch her in any way for that matter so he stood in front of her. He placed a finger under her chin and forced her to look at him,

"Rachel, it's from a really long time ago ok? I just didn't want it to go to waste." Finn said smiling.

"You know I had to pick out my own ring? One time, Jessie bought me a pair of earrings. I didn't want to be selfish but I hate silver, and pearls for that matter. We'd been together for two years at that point and Jessie still didn't know my favourite _color_. Never mind purchasing something I'd actually wear…" Rachel said sadly.

"I don't get it. Do you like the necklace then?" Finn said confused.

He regretted his words because the moment they fell from his lips she began to sob again.

"It's perfect!" She wailed.

"It took you two months to figure me out. He doesn't even bother to try." She said again not entirely making sense.

Finn decided it would be best not to question her. He took the box from her hands and opened it. He motioned for her to turn around. He placed it around her neck and fumbled with the clasp for a while. After he'd put it on she spun back around to him, hand placed on the star. She leaned against the wall of the building; her tears finally had slowed,

"You know… I promised myself I'd stop comparing him too you. After awhile you began to be the standard for every man I met. "Rachel said shaking her head, sniffling slightly.

"You do it too? Finn asked, leaning beside her crossing his arms.

"Every day." Rachel said softly, looking up at him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Alright! Thanks for all your reviews :) Keep it up! It always inspires me to write another chapter! :)**


	5. Up

_Rachel_

Rachel went home that night, completely confused. When she came to Lima she thought she was happy in New York with Jesse. That was until she remembered how Finn made her feel, how well he still knew her even after all these years. She'd known Jesse just as long Finn and still he knew nothing about her. Jesse didn't even make the effort.

Rachel sat up in her old bed room for a long time, feeling like she was sixteen again. Only this time she was _engaged_ to Jesse and still struggling with her feelings for Finn. Rachel sighed, closing her eyes. The confusion was beginning to affect her, as tears stung her eyes. She opened the box, re-examining the gift she'd received from Finn.

She knew she was being dramatic, and deep within herself she knew the answer to her question. Ten years had passed and she still loved this boy, this man; that had to mean something. Even though she did love him, she'd spent the better of a decade trying to rid him from her life and now after all she'd built one glance sent it all crumbling to the ground.

As if he knew she was thinking of him she received a text. She looked at the phone and smiled, her heart warming in her chest.

'Hey beautiful ;) Glee kids r meeting up 2morrow. Wanna come?' He had sent.

Rachel's mind wandered back to her Glee days; smiling thinking of Mr. Schue and all of the kids in glee. She couldn't help but remember Mr. Schue's words, he told the class that none of them would remember all the middle; only the getting there. But she did, she remembered every rehearsal, every solo, every performance, and every laugh. Those days were the greatest times of her life. Rachel couldn't help but remember how hopeful she used to be, and she began wishing she could feel that way again.

'Sounds amazing. When? Where?' Rachel replied.

Finn then texted Rachel the information to a bar she'd never been too. In her defence Rachel had long left Lima before legal drinking age so she'd only ever been to a few clubs and karaoke bars, none however in Lima.

She finally laid her head down on the pillow. Thinking about how every time she pondered who would be in her near future, Finn always managed to get her attention. Rachel wasn't sure if it was fate, or just a cruel coincidence. She pushed all the thoughts out of her head and willed herself to sleep.

_The next morning…_

Rachel was awoken by her cell phones piercing ring. She groaned heavily recognizing the ring tone. Honestly, she had no clue how she'd gotten by this long without him knowing she was here.

"Hey Kurt…" Rachel said groggily.

"Rachel Berry! I'm shocked, still asleep at this hour?" Kurt's chipper voice scolded.

"Ah, late night." Rachel smirked.

"I bet! I caught bean stock stumbling in at the crack of dawn, drunker than a skunk! Mumbling something about-" Suddenly he was cut off by what sounded like Finn wrestling for the phone.

"Woo… Touchy!" Kurt said laughing.

"Shut up!" She heard Finn grumble in the background.

She giggled, finally sitting up from her bed.

"Right, well anyway! I thought since we were meeting up with the old gang tonight we could go shopping! I know I see you every other week back home but we haven't gone shopping in _years_. We're both here, neither of us are busy so-" Kurt was about to continue his ramble.

"First of all, I would love to. Even though we _just_ went shopping two weeks ago; second, how do you know I'm not busy hm?" Rachel cut him off.

"Sheesh! You two are so snippy this morning! What happened last night?" Kurt said suspiciously.

"I'll see you in an hour. Maybe if you're _lucky_ I'll fill you in." Rachel said grinning.

_A few hours later…_

Kurt and Rachel stood in the middle of some clothing store Kurt had dragged her into. At first she was excited as he was to be spending girl time with him, now though her feet were beginning to ache as was her head.

"Alright! It's been an hour and a half and you _still_ haven't spilled what's going on with you and Finn. Since you've been home he's been moping around ten times as worse as before." Kurt said shaking his head.

"Kurt, you know how things are with me and Finn." Rachel said, eyeing up a light pink dress on the stand next to her.

"Complicated? And try a lower neck-line." Kurt said, examining her choice.

She rolled her eyes and agreed, too both of his statements.

"Well, do you love him?" Kurt asked.

"Yes." Rachel replied breathlessly, spotting something across the room.

"Oh, Rachel…." Kurt said in awe, following her vision.

"It's perfect! He'll love it!" She beamed taking it off the rack.

"Rachel, I don't get it. If you want to be with him so badly then why don't you just do it! Or just do him…" Kurt said with a wink which was rewarded with a smack.

Rachel looked away sheepishly, biting her lip. Clearly ashamed, she just hoped Kurt couldn't see through it. But of course, after about 2.3 seconds it seemed to click in his head,

"_Oh my God! Rachel!_" He hissed.

"Oh, I know alright? I've already been chastising myself for days!" Rachel whined, not wanting to talk about it.

"Rachel, you can't just keep playing with his heart like that! Finn isn't just a doll you can throw back and forth." Kurt said, defending his brother.

"I know; which is why I told him I would tell him my indefinite answer before I leave for New York." Rachel defended.

"Fine, but just remember Finn's been in love with you for ten years it isn't likely it's going to change now. Well, go and get into this and let's see what I've got to work with!" Kurt giggled pushing her towards the dressing room.

_The Bar…_

_9:00 p.m_

_Finn_

As Finn sat on the stage of the bar his stomach was flipping around like a fish out of water. He was so nervous about tonight. He tried to convince himself it was like any other night. Just like any of the other Glee reunions they'd had just this time, _everyone_ would be there. Including Rachel, who was the only person who had never even attended one.

Finn didn't blame her though, how could he? She was living her dream why would she _ever_ come back to Lima? Either way she was here now. As usual the club had rented out the Karaoke Bar; this time Finn had a specific song he would sing, which was giving him the current wave of nervousness.

He hadn't sung to her in a very long time. He knew tonight would be his make it or break it night. Regardless of her time left in Lima, something told him she would make her decision _tonight_. The fact that this song would tell the outcome of their relationship and ultimately, his life terrified him. Rachel didn't even know there would be singing, let alone that he was hoping at some point through she would join in and they could sing together one last time.

He shook off his nerves the moment his eyes spotted her. Finn felt the air escape from his lungs in one swift exhale. She wore an emerald tube dress that ended, flowing just above her knee. Her hair cascaded down in auburn curls past her shoulders, touching the necklace he'd given her the day before. Finn's chest filled with pride as she wore the piece of jewellery with pride.

Finn stood quickly and hopped off the stage. Just as he was about to make his appearance she was crowded by the rest of their former glee club. He smiled when he heard her laughter as everyone wrapped their arms around her one at a time. Finn felt selfish that he wanted her all to himself, but he only had so much time to make her his again.

He jumped back onto the stage and looked at the band with a head nod they began to play. Rachel froze in her spot and looked up at him as he began to sing the song that had become so familiar to the both of them,

How can I find you  
>When you're always hiding from yourself<br>Playing hide and seek with me  
>Till it gets too dark<br>Too dark, inside your shell  
>Why do I even try<br>When you take me for granted?  
>I should know better by now<br>when you call I already hear that crashing sound  
>as it all falls down<p>

He looked into her eyes; she walked over the stage, memorized,

It's never too late to turn it back around  
>Yeah I know you can<br>don't bury your demons deep in the ground  
>when it all falls down<br>the only way is up, up, up  
>the only way is up, up<p>

She smiled to him as she began to sing, eyes shinning.

I watch your spirit break  
>As it shatters into a million pieces<br>Just like glass I see right through you  
>And your parade of excuses<br>Feels like groundhog day  
>You say the same things over and over<br>There's that look in your eye  
>And I hear that crashing sound<br>As it all falls down

He grabs her hand and pulls her on to the stage with him as they began to sing together.

It's never too late to turn it back around  
>Yeah I know you can<br>don't bury your demons deep in the ground  
>when it all falls down<br>the only way is up, up, up  
>the only way is up, up<p>

They sang, looking directly into each others eyes, arms winding around each other.

It's your love that's strong  
>It's the only thing that keeps me holding on<br>It's your heart that's weak  
>But it's not too weak to bring you back to me<p>

Finn almost forgets how well they harmonized, how it felt to be in each others arms again. Almost.

It's never too late to turn it back around  
>Yeah I know you can<br>Don't bury your demons deep in the ground  
>When it all falls down<br>When it all falls down  
>It's never too late to turn it back around<br>When it all falls down  
>The only way is up<br>The only way is up, up, up  
>The only way is up, up<br>When it all falls down

He leaned down to her leaving only inches between their lips, daring her to kiss him. He felt her breath brush over his lips and he gasped before closing the distance, forgetting where they were for a moment before the entire room began to cheer with excitement.

"Oh, _God_! I haven't heard at Finchel duet in _years_! I actually almost missed those two sickly sweet freaks." Santana commented, as usual hiding her compliment with a snide comment.

"I know! Gosh, Rachel we missed you! Come down here!" Quinn shouted, gesturing with her hands to join them.

It was as if that kiss didn't just happen. No one seemed to acknowledge anything; he began to wonder if it happened. Finn brought a hand to his lips, which still tingled as he heart throbbed in his chest. 'Yup, I definitely just kissed Rachel Berry.' He thought, catching her eye from across the room, shooting a smile her way.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, the song is call 'Up' by James Morrison and Jessie J. for those who didn't know. Let me know how you felt about the first song choice! Also I realized I hadn't written in <em>any<em> of he characters I love so much so t****he next few will have some of the Glee members involved! Stay tuned! Thanks for reading :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or Fox, or the song in this chapter. :) Even if I wish I did... ;)**


	6. Goodbye isn't always forever

_Finn_

He didn't know how he ended up here, at three in the morning outside her window like a lost puppy returning home. Finn paced back and forth, admittedly a little drunk. He ran his hands over his face and curse loudly to the sky. If it wasn't 3 a.m. he would have kept screaming; adding the fact he'd be mortified if Rachel awakened to the sound of her shouting ex boyfriend.

As if on cue a light went on in her bedroom, before he could make a dash for the nearest bush she had opened her window.

"Finn?" Rachel questioned sleepily.

"Yup! It's me!" Finn replied cheerfully.

"Are you drunk?" She sounded exhausted, almost annoyed.

Suddenly feeling guilty for waking her up he spun around,

"I should go… Bye Rach!" He said stumbling a bit to his truck.

"Finn Hudson! You are _not_ driving home in your condition! Give me a second, I'll take you home." Rachel called down.

Finn knew it was a bad situation but he couldn't refuse to spending time with her; plus Rachel was right, he shouldn't be driving. After a few moments had passed Rachel came flouncing down the pathway, still wearing her light pink pyjamas with a black jacket over a great baggy t-shirt that looked vaguely familiar. He smirked when he noticed her pig tails. As she walked past him he tugged one,

"You still wear these?" Finn asked sending her his famous side smirk.

She blushed and nodded, "Hey! I gave up the reindeer sweaters but got to keep the pigtails, only at night though." She blurted before scampering into her vehicle, gesturing him to follow.

Once he got in, the tension in the car was thick,

"What do you mean you _got to keep_? As in it wasn't your choice to give them up?" Finn asked.

"Look." She snapped.

"Jesse _loves_ me. Sometimes we have different opinions on certain things and Jesse has given up just as much." Rachel defended.

"Rachel, when you're in love you accept each others flaws. If you truly loved each other you wouldn't see them as flaws, they'd be- what's that word," Finn said, thinking deeply.

"Quirks." Rachel finished, smirking.

"Rachel, I love you. For every quirk you have! Why can't you see that?" Finn said pleading.

She sighed heavily, stopping the vehicle.

"Finn we're here." She said, avoiding the question.

Finn felt everything in his world shift, suddenly he was moving closer to her. He doesn't even remember unbuckling his seat belt but he's next to her, so close. He whispers,

"Does he make you feel like this?"

Before closing in on his target. Their lips mesh together, like they were meant to be that way. He could feel it in every inch of his soul and for the life of him he wanted her to feel it too. He gave everything in that kiss. Rachel pulled away gasping, clutching her heart.

"_Finn!_" She hissed.

"I'm supposed to be marrying Jesse in _two months_. I'm not even his wife and I've already cheated on him; several times." She spoke with her eyes closed, she almost looked serine.

"Rachel, I know you said you'd tell me your decision before you go back to New York, but I need too know. What's your choice?" He asked.

"I don't know." She said lamely.

"How can you not know? Does he make you feel like I do? Does he kiss you like I do? Does he make love to you-" He was about to continued but she cut him off

"No!" She cried.

"And I _hate_ myself for not being able to give him my whole heart because most of it belongs to _you_." She admitted.

"Why are you fighting this so hard?" Finn asked, appalled.

He regretted ever driving over to her place the minute she started to cry. These weren't the normal Rachel Berry tears, she looked so broken; like her whole world just came crashing down on her head. Finn wanted to wrap his arms around her and kiss her tears away.

"It hurt me so badly the first time Finn. I don't think I'd survive a second." Rachel said voice wavering at she spoke.

Finn smiled at her and wrapped his giant hands around her tiny ones,

"Rachel, if we were together again I would _never _let you go again. I'd follow you to Alaska if you asked me too." He said, looking into her eyes.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped to his. Looking intently at him before fluttering her eyelashes down and _God_ he still remembered what that meant. Finn rolled his eyes, bringing her face inches from his,

"You're my _star_ Rachel Berry." He whispered fiercely before closing the small gap, crashing his lips on to hers.

Soon she was on his lap, kissing him senseless and he knew where this was leading. The way she was moving, he _knew._ Before he could let himself truly fall into her she pulled back rapidly, gasping.

"Finn! I can't do this with you, not yet." Rachel said with a smirk.

"Yet?" He questioned, eyebrow raised.

She shook her head at him before continuing, "Get out of my car. I'll see you tomorrow!" Rachel beamed before basically shoving him from her car.

He stumbled up to his door, unlocking it before pausing and looking back at her car. Finn's heart swelled at the site of her, still waiting for him to get in safely; like she really did still care about his well-being. He lifted a hand to her, watching her drive off in the distance.

_The Next Day…_

_Rachel_

Rachel was awoken by the sound of her phone chirping next to her head and grumbled. She cracked an eye open and looked at her caller I.D. before panicking at the number that appeared. _'Jesse!' _She exclaimed dramatically in her head.

"Hello?" She said, trying not to sound so terrified.

"Hey babe, look outside your window." Jesse's voice said, sounding off.

Rachel hung up her phone as her stomach dropped. She gulped heavily before peering out her window. In the exact same spot that Finn had been standing in just five hours ago stood Jesse Saint James, her fiancé. Rachel lifted a hand meekly, not really noticing the saddened expression on his face.

She threw on her house coat and ran a brush threw her hair quickly. Just as she was about to leave the room she grabbed her compact breath freshener and squirted a shot into her mouth, hoping to kill the morning breath. Truthfully she felt like she was just taking her time getting downstairs to put off the inevitable.

Rachel was going to wait until she went home to break up with him. She knew in her heart he deserved at least that much. No matter what happened she still loved Jesse and felt awful for the things she'd done to him; even worse than what she was _about_ to do to him. She took a deep breath before finally making her way down the stairs to open the door.

She definitely was _not _expecting him to run into her arms, tears streaming down his face. Just like that, all the courage she gathered before opening the door just vanished as he began sobbing,

"My mother… She was in an accident! They- they don't think she's going to make it. I need you too come home. _Please._" He begged.

What else could she do? Deny him, and then break up with him while his mother was on her death bed? Rachel really hated herself for this,

"Ok. Just give me a few hours too tie up a few loose ends. Ok?" Rachel said, trying to sound sympathetic.

Jesse numbly nodded his head before making his way toward the living room. Rachel ran up the stairs, dressing as fast as she could cursing his early morning arrival. When Rachel finally finished she tip-toed down the stairs to find Jesse still in the place she left him, this time with her two fathers consoling him. Her Daddy glanced at her, and jerked his head toward the door giving Rachel her get away.

She fled from the house and got into Finn's truck. Thanking God that he'd left the keys in the ignition in his drunken stupor. Rachel started the rusty old vehicle and pulled onto the road hurriedly, not looking back.

_Finn_

Finn was currently lying beneath a two tone car on a wooden board attached to wheels to scoot in and out of beneath the vehicle; though he could not concentrate on the job at hand. His brain was currently tuned into the Rachel Berry channel, and sadly there was no turning it off.

Finn let out a raspy breath before throwing his wrench to the side and pulling himself with all his strength from beneath the truck, sending him flying. Finn had done this many times, he would reach the cement wall a few feet from the car and he would brace himself with his feet. This time though as he flew from beneath the vehicle he saw the woman her self, standing directly in his path.

"Watch out!" He tried.

Rachel let out a squeal as he knocked out her legs, landing her on his lap as they continued to crash into the wall. Finn tried to take as much of the hit as possible but he was mortified at what he'd just done.

"Are you ok?" Finn asked, panicking a little.

"I'm fine. But what the heck was that all about?!" She asked, completely stunned.

He reached around and scratched the back of his neck before continuing,

"Eh, just something Puck taught me. Guess I kind of forget to check if the pathway was clear! I'm really sorry Rachel. Are you sure you're ok?" He asked again.

"Yes, but you should be more careful! This is how _on the job injuries occur_." She stated, looking cheery for a second then her face fell.

"If you're not hurt than what's wrong?" Finn asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rachel got up off his lap and dusted her white dress off, clearly disturbed by a few oil spots on the dress. As he stood next to her Rachel raised eyes her up to his, lip wobbling. She looked like she was about to cry at any moment.

"Jesse came into town." She began, as his stomach dropped.

"Did you break it off with him?" He asked.

"I- I tried. His mom is dying; he wants me to go home. I don't know what to do!" She asked, getting a little hysterical.

Finn watched her face crumbled, he knew this was pulling her apart. He shook his head and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulder. She looked up at him, tears bundling in her eyes. Suddenly Finn was brought back to that last day; the day he gave her up.

"Rachel, go with him." He started slowly, she looked up at incredulously.

"And just _leave you_?" She hissed.

"Who said anything about leaving me? Go with him, for now. Then when things smooth over- _we_ can be together." Finn said sadly.

Finn examined her face; she wouldn't look him in the eye. As if she was ashamed of something. He hated seeing her like this. This was _his_ Rachel Berry. She was always and will always be _his_ Rachel. No matter what some asshole thinks.

"Why aren't you angry with me?" She whispered, almost so quietly he didn't hear her.

Finn shook his head a let out a long breath. He raised a hand and cradled her chin with his fingers, raising her head to look him in the eye. Rachel tried to pull away like she was actually _scared_ too look at him. He pulled her face up again,

"You need to see me when I say this Rach…" He said adding his classic sideways smirk at the end of his sentence.

"_I love you_. No matter where you are, isn't that clear by now? I have waited _ten_ years for this Rachel and I'll be damned if I give up that easily." Finn said, trying to reassure her.

"But you said-" She began before he interjected,

"I _meant _if you didn't want to be with me Rachel I couldn't wait around any longer believing one day we'll finally be together. It was too hard for me. I'll be here when you get back Rachel… Then we can start our lives _together_ in New York." Finn said smiling, letting his mind wander to the possibilities.

Finn closed his eyes as he pulled her up for a sweet chaste kiss before speaking once more,

"Go." He said, resting his forehead on hers his eyes remained shut.

He felt her pull from his grip. Feeling a tad childish he kept his eyes closed, the only indication she was leaving was the familiar click of her heels echoing through the garage. Finn waited for the sound of the metal door slamming as it swung shut but not before he heard a faint whisper,

"I love you Finn." She said before opening the door and letting his swing closed.

Finn let out a breath and leaned against the wall, sliding to the floor. He buried his face in his hands. 'Just a while longer Finn...' He got up and walked over to the car he was working on, resting a hand on the window,

"Just a while longer…" He murmured before getting back to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so admitedly I had most of this chapter writting BEFORE the season finally so you imagine my initial shock when they ACTUALLY BROKE UP. While I have written it this way in my story I was angry. Anyways now that I'm over that I finished the chapter so here it is! Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW! :) Thanks!<strong>


End file.
